


Forgotten [podfic]

by badfinch (Badfinch1), NorthernSparrow



Series: Forgotten [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesiac Dean, Amnesiac Sam, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Case Fic, Friendship/Love, Gen, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badfinch1/pseuds/badfinch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are working a case in Wyoming, but are distracted by news of a dangerous angel called "Castiel" who they can't remember ever having heard of before. The name seems a little bit familiar, but neither of the boys is sure why.</p><p>Based off of mid-season 9 (before mark of Cain, before the angel army); takes place several months later, in September 2014. Case fic wrapped in a big ol' amnesia mystery. NO SLASH; the idea is that this is something they could do on the actual show, like a 3-4 episode arc with some mini cases and a cool story running through it all. GETS VERY EMOTIONAL with super strong friendship/family themes, lotsa hurt/comfort, about three metric tons of Cas angst, feels galore, plus monsters and M&M's. [podfic version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgotten Chapters 1-4

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167055) by [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow). 



> I am about 1/3 of the way through recording/editing and will be posting new chunks (hopefully) weekly. So many thanks to NorthernSparrow for writing such amazing works and letting me play in her worlds!
> 
> Also, thanks to Inkathebadger for pointing out the file issue. I've fixed it and updated the link. Enjoy!

**Title:** Forgotten - Part 1  
**Author:** NorthernSparrow  
**Reader:** badfinch  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length:** 1 hour 21 minutes  
**File:** [Part 1 mp3 (74MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ravmcaur1a80794/Forgotten_01.mp3)  
**Summary:** Chapters 1-4 of Forgotten by Northern Sparrow: Sam and Dean are working a case in Wyoming, but are distracted by news of a dangerous angel called "Castiel" who they can't remember ever having heard of before. The name seems a little bit familiar, but neither of the boys is sure why.  


**Zip Files:** [Forgotten.zip MP3 format (945MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bbaeuziecik6ah5/Forgotten.zip) | [Forgotten m4b.zip M4B format (884MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/iin0qry3q368sqh/Forgotten+m4b.zip)  


**All Files:** [Part 1 mp3 (74MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ravmcaur1a80794/Forgotten_01.mp3) | [Part 2 mp3 (114MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/51lg1ts9u6jf9jj/Forgotten_02.mp3) | [Part 3 mp3 (144MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u6bt4b7vic283wh/Forgotten_03.mp3) | [Part 4 mp3 (129MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2e2ailhste2aw1p/Forgotten_04.mp3) | [Part 5 mp3 (102MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/03afft5b5ca3r6m/Forgotten_05.mp3)  
| [Part 6 mp3 (117MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sjs9ay0eaz3b7ht/Forgotten_06.mp3) | [Part 7 mp3 (119MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/946rhs06zn0cp9n/Forgotten_07.mp3) | [Part 8 mp3 (160MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7fubgrnn3os5nen/Forgotten_08.mp3)  



	2. Forgotten Chapters 5-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of chapters 5-8 of Forgotten by NorthernSparrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the next installment. The quality on this one is good but there are occasional changes in tone/echos because I was trying to record in different locations. I've learned my lesson. :) Enjoy!

**Title:** Forgotten - Part 2  
**Author:** NorthernSparrow  
**Reader:** badfinch  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length:** 2 hours 4 minutes  
**File:** [Part 2 mp3 (114MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/51lg1ts9u6jf9jj/Forgotten_02.mp3)  
**Summary:** Chapters 5-6 of Forgotten by NorthernSparrow: Sam and Dean are working a case in Wyoming, but are distracted by news of a dangerous angel called "Castiel" who they can't remember ever having heard of before. The name seems a little bit familiar, but neither of the boys is sure why.  


**Zip Files:** [Forgotten.zip MP3 format (945MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bbaeuziecik6ah5/Forgotten.zip) | [Forgotten m4b.zip M4B format (884MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/iin0qry3q368sqh/Forgotten+m4b.zip)  


**All Files:** [Part 1 mp3 (74MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ravmcaur1a80794/Forgotten_01.mp3) | [Part 2 mp3 (114MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/51lg1ts9u6jf9jj/Forgotten_02.mp3) | [Part 3 mp3 (144MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u6bt4b7vic283wh/Forgotten_03.mp3) | [Part 4 mp3 (129MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2e2ailhste2aw1p/Forgotten_04.mp3) | [Part 5 mp3 (102MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/03afft5b5ca3r6m/Forgotten_05.mp3)  
| [Part 6 mp3 (117MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sjs9ay0eaz3b7ht/Forgotten_06.mp3) | [Part 7 mp3 (119MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/946rhs06zn0cp9n/Forgotten_07.mp3) | [Part 8 mp3 (160MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7fubgrnn3os5nen/Forgotten_08.mp3)  



	3. Forgotten Chapters 9-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of chapters 9-12 of Forgotten by NorthernSparrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.. a week just went right by me, there.. didn't it!!?

**Title:** Forgotten - Part 3  
**Author:** NorthernSparrow  
**Reader:** badfinch  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length:** 2 hours 37 minutes  
**File:** [Part 3 mp3 (144MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u6bt4b7vic283wh/Forgotten_03.mp3)  
**Summary:** Chapters 9-12 of Forgotten by NorthernSparrow: Sam and Dean are working a case in Wyoming, but are distracted by news of a dangerous angel called "Castiel" who they can't remember ever having heard of before. The name seems a little bit familiar, but neither of the boys is sure why.  


**Zip Files:** [Forgotten.zip MP3 format (945MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bbaeuziecik6ah5/Forgotten.zip) | [Forgotten m4b.zip M4B format (884MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/iin0qry3q368sqh/Forgotten+m4b.zip)  


**All Files:** [Part 1 mp3 (74MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ravmcaur1a80794/Forgotten_01.mp3) | [Part 2 mp3 (114MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/51lg1ts9u6jf9jj/Forgotten_02.mp3) | [Part 3 mp3 (144MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u6bt4b7vic283wh/Forgotten_03.mp3) | [Part 4 mp3 (129MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2e2ailhste2aw1p/Forgotten_04.mp3) | [Part 5 mp3 (102MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/03afft5b5ca3r6m/Forgotten_05.mp3)  
| [Part 6 mp3 (117MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sjs9ay0eaz3b7ht/Forgotten_06.mp3) | [Part 7 mp3 (119MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/946rhs06zn0cp9n/Forgotten_07.mp3) | [Part 8 mp3 (160MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7fubgrnn3os5nen/Forgotten_08.mp3)  



	4. Forgotten Chapters 13-16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of chapters 13-16 of Forgotten by NorthernSparrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking with me on this podfic. I know that plenty of folks are waiting until it is done to download and I can't blame them! I'll continue to put up a chapter set a week until this thing is knocked out! (I just recorded chapter 22 today!)

**Title:** Forgotten - Part 4  
**Author:** NorthernSparrow  
**Reader:** badfinch  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length:** 2 hours 20 minutes  
**File:** [Part 4 mp3 (129MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2e2ailhste2aw1p/Forgotten_04.mp3)  
**Summary:** Chapters 13-16 of Forgotten by NorthernSparrow: Sam and Dean are working a case in Wyoming, but are distracted by news of a dangerous angel called "Castiel" who they can't remember ever having heard of before. The name seems a little bit familiar, but neither of the boys is sure why.  


**Zip Files:** [Forgotten.zip MP3 format (945MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bbaeuziecik6ah5/Forgotten.zip) | [Forgotten m4b.zip M4B format (884MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/iin0qry3q368sqh/Forgotten+m4b.zip)  


**All Files:** [Part 1 mp3 (74MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ravmcaur1a80794/Forgotten_01.mp3) | [Part 2 mp3 (114MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/51lg1ts9u6jf9jj/Forgotten_02.mp3) | [Part 3 mp3 (144MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u6bt4b7vic283wh/Forgotten_03.mp3) | [Part 4 mp3 (129MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2e2ailhste2aw1p/Forgotten_04.mp3) | [Part 5 mp3 (102MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/03afft5b5ca3r6m/Forgotten_05.mp3)  
| [Part 6 mp3 (117MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sjs9ay0eaz3b7ht/Forgotten_06.mp3) | [Part 7 mp3 (119MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/946rhs06zn0cp9n/Forgotten_07.mp3) | [Part 8 mp3 (160MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7fubgrnn3os5nen/Forgotten_08.mp3)  



	5. Forgotten Chapters 17-19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of chapters 17-19 of Forgotten by NorthernSparrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For starters, I really appreciate all of the comments and kudos; they have helped me through a sucky week with the cold from hell. Along with the cold came no useful recording time!! (This is why we record ahead!) This installment is, therefore, only 3 chapters, but it is a fairly long 3 chapters, so I hope you won't be disappointed. Enjoy!

**Title:** Forgotten - Part 5  
**Author:** NorthernSparrow  
**Reader:** badfinch  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length:** 1 hours 49 minutes  
**File:** [Part 5 mp3 (102MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/03afft5b5ca3r6m/Forgotten_05.mp3)  
**Summary:** Chapters 17-19 of Forgotten by NorthernSparrow: Sam and Dean are working a case in Wyoming, but are distracted by news of a dangerous angel called "Castiel" who they can't remember ever having heard of before. The name seems a little bit familiar, but neither of the boys is sure why.  


**Zip Files:** [Forgotten.zip MP3 format (945MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bbaeuziecik6ah5/Forgotten.zip) | [Forgotten m4b.zip M4B format (884MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/iin0qry3q368sqh/Forgotten+m4b.zip)  


**All Files:** [Part 1 mp3 (74MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ravmcaur1a80794/Forgotten_01.mp3) | [Part 2 mp3 (114MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/51lg1ts9u6jf9jj/Forgotten_02.mp3) | [Part 3 mp3 (144MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u6bt4b7vic283wh/Forgotten_03.mp3) | [Part 4 mp3 (129MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2e2ailhste2aw1p/Forgotten_04.mp3) | [Part 5 mp3 (102MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/03afft5b5ca3r6m/Forgotten_05.mp3)  
| [Part 6 mp3 (117MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sjs9ay0eaz3b7ht/Forgotten_06.mp3) | [Part 7 mp3 (119MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/946rhs06zn0cp9n/Forgotten_07.mp3) | [Part 8 mp3 (160MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7fubgrnn3os5nen/Forgotten_08.mp3)  



	6. Forgotten Chapters 20-22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of chapters 20-22 of Forgotten by NorthernSparrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there!! I have one more chapter and the epilogues to record. I'm finally over this stupid cold that is going around... that didn't make recording very easy. Enjoy this installment!

**Title:** Forgotten - Part 6  
**Author:** NorthernSparrow  
**Reader:** badfinch  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length:** 2 hours 9 minutes  
**File:** [Part 6 mp3 (117MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sjs9ay0eaz3b7ht/Forgotten_06.mp3)  
**Summary:** Chapters 20-22 of Forgotten by NorthernSparrow: Sam and Dean are working a case in Wyoming, but are distracted by news of a dangerous angel called "Castiel" who they can't remember ever having heard of before. The name seems a little bit familiar, but neither of the boys is sure why.  


**Zip Files:** [Forgotten.zip MP3 format (945MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bbaeuziecik6ah5/Forgotten.zip) | [Forgotten m4b.zip M4B format (884MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/iin0qry3q368sqh/Forgotten+m4b.zip)  


**All Files:** [Part 1 mp3 (74MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ravmcaur1a80794/Forgotten_01.mp3) | [Part 2 mp3 (114MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/51lg1ts9u6jf9jj/Forgotten_02.mp3) | [Part 3 mp3 (144MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u6bt4b7vic283wh/Forgotten_03.mp3) | [Part 4 mp3 (129MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2e2ailhste2aw1p/Forgotten_04.mp3) | [Part 5 mp3 (102MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/03afft5b5ca3r6m/Forgotten_05.mp3)  
| [Part 6 mp3 (117MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sjs9ay0eaz3b7ht/Forgotten_06.mp3) | [Part 7 mp3 (119MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/946rhs06zn0cp9n/Forgotten_07.mp3) | [Part 8 mp3 (160MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7fubgrnn3os5nen/Forgotten_08.mp3)  



	7. Forgotten Chapters 23-25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of chapters 23-25 of Forgotten by NorthernSparrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more installment left (including the epilogues)!!!
> 
> So, what do you think? Should I continue with Flight?!

**Title:** Forgotten - Part 7  
**Author:** NorthernSparrow  
**Reader:** badfinch  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length:** 2 hours 7 minutes  
**File:** [Part 7 mp3 (119MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/946rhs06zn0cp9n/Forgotten_07.mp3)  
**Summary:** Chapters 23-25 of Forgotten by NorthernSparrow: Sam and Dean are working a case in Wyoming, but are distracted by news of a dangerous angel called "Castiel" who they can't remember ever having heard of before. The name seems a little bit familiar, but neither of the boys is sure why.  


**Zip Files:** [Forgotten.zip MP3 format (945MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bbaeuziecik6ah5/Forgotten.zip) | [Forgotten m4b.zip M4B format (884MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/iin0qry3q368sqh/Forgotten+m4b.zip)  


**All Files:** [Part 1 mp3 (74MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ravmcaur1a80794/Forgotten_01.mp3) | [Part 2 mp3 (114MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/51lg1ts9u6jf9jj/Forgotten_02.mp3) | [Part 3 mp3 (144MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u6bt4b7vic283wh/Forgotten_03.mp3) | [Part 4 mp3 (129MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2e2ailhste2aw1p/Forgotten_04.mp3) | [Part 5 mp3 (102MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/03afft5b5ca3r6m/Forgotten_05.mp3)  
| [Part 6 mp3 (117MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sjs9ay0eaz3b7ht/Forgotten_06.mp3) | [Part 7 mp3 (119MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/946rhs06zn0cp9n/Forgotten_07.mp3) | [Part 8 mp3 (160MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7fubgrnn3os5nen/Forgotten_08.mp3)  



	8. Forgotten Chapter 26 and Epilogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgotten Chapter 26 and Epilogues - COMPLETE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy 17 hour podfic, Batman! This has been a ton of fun to do. I am going to reacquaint myself with sleep before I try to start on Flight but it will come! I am posting each of the .mp3 files as well as a .zip file of all. I have also now ported this to .m4b format and will update the tags. Enjoy!

**Title:** Forgotten - Part 8  
**Author:** NorthernSparrow  
**Reader:** badfinch  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length:** 2 hours 51 minutes  
**File:** [Part 8 mp3 (160MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7fubgrnn3os5nen/Forgotten_08.mp3)  
**Summary:** Chapter 26 and Epilogues of Forgotten by NorthernSparrow: Sam and Dean are working a case in Wyoming, but are distracted by news of a dangerous angel called "Castiel" who they can't remember ever having heard of before. The name seems a little bit familiar, but neither of the boys is sure why.  


**Zip Files:** [Forgotten.zip MP3 format (945MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bbaeuziecik6ah5/Forgotten.zip) | [Forgotten m4b.zip M4B format (884MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/iin0qry3q368sqh/Forgotten+m4b.zip)  


**All Files:** [Part 1 mp3 (74MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ravmcaur1a80794/Forgotten_01.mp3) | [Part 2 mp3 (114MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/51lg1ts9u6jf9jj/Forgotten_02.mp3) | [Part 3 mp3 (144MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u6bt4b7vic283wh/Forgotten_03.mp3) | [Part 4 mp3 (129MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2e2ailhste2aw1p/Forgotten_04.mp3) | [Part 5 mp3 (102MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/03afft5b5ca3r6m/Forgotten_05.mp3)  
| [Part 6 mp3 (117MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sjs9ay0eaz3b7ht/Forgotten_06.mp3) | [Part 7 mp3 (119MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/946rhs06zn0cp9n/Forgotten_07.mp3) | [Part 8 mp3 (160MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7fubgrnn3os5nen/Forgotten_08.mp3)  



End file.
